Oliver's Escape
Oliver's Escape is an upcoming Sodor Adventures special. A trailer was released on August 25th, 2015, and a clip was finally released on January 16th, 2016. It will be released during 2016. Trailer Witness the backstory of one of Sodor's Great Western engines. Oliver: Would you all like to know about my escape to Sodor? Toad: (sigh) Again, Mr. Oliver? Duck: Oh yes please! Of how he almost lost all hope... Oliver: Oh no! We've run out of coal! ...and escaped his old railway. Isabel: Excuse me! Can I come too? Oliver: Alright, but let's be quick about this. Will Oliver become Sodor's number 11 after all? Duck: My branch line's getting far too busy, sir! The Fat Controller: Hmm... Edward: We do need other steam engine here. Douglas: Aye, we do. Or will he meet the cutter's torch? Oliver: Someone spotted us! Oliver's Escape Coming soon. Plot It was a cool evening on The Little Western. Duck, Oliver, Toad and the Scottish Twins were all resting at Arlesburgh. Duck and Oliver were chatting about past experiences when a whistle blew. The engines looked up as a big purple tank engine puffed into the last berth of the shed. "Hello Ryan," said Duck cheerfully, "How are things?" Ryan sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid... I'm still getting used to the idea of having a branch line..." "You have Daisy to help, don't you?" Oliver asked. "Yes, but there aren't exactly a lot of stations. We just travel up to Harwick after passing a construction yard. I guess that place is a yard for supplies now. It just gets a bit lonely," Ryan replied. Oliver chuckled. "I was like that before I came to Sodor..." Ryan was surprised. "You were?" "Of course!" "Well, you don't know the stakes, Mr. Ryan," said Toad from his siding, "He was going to be scrapped on The Other Railway." Ryan gasped. "No!" Donald and Douglas smirked as Oliver grinned. "Oh yes, but I escaped! I still remember it all to this day!" "Oh, oh, can you tell me? Please! I'd love to know how much of a hero you are!" Ryan said quickly. Oliver chuckled. "Alright then, everyone! Would you all like like to know about my escape to Sodor?" Toad groaned. "Why do I say anything..." "Oh yes please! We have enough time to kill, after all," said Duck. "What about you, Donald and Douglas?" Oliver asked. "Aye, we might as well," said Donald. "I might get the spotlight this time...!" muttered Douglas.Oliver sighed, remembering all those years ago. "Well Ryan, it all started when I was working on The Great Western Railway..." _____________________________________________________________________________________ A dark green GWR 14xx 0-4-2T, numbered 1436, shunted some vans into place at a big shunting yard. He felt satisfied with his work; the trucks behaved well, and the yard looked tidy. "I'm impressed," said a voice. The tank engine looked over to find another tank engine, of the GWR 4400 2-6-2T class. "W-wow," said 1436, "It takes a lot to impress you." "I know," said the other engine, nicknamed "Wenlock", "I guess you're one of the better shunters. Better than those Diesels they're bringing in." "What do you mean?" "Dieselisation, it's called," replied Wenlock with a wistful sigh, "British Railways is doing it, and so are a bunch of other railways in the country. To be honest, it's making me quite worried." The small engine gulped. "W-will we be safe?" asked 1436. "I haven't the faintest idea," Wenlock said, "But just be careful. It's a dangerous world out there, young'un." 1436 felt a lot worse as Wenlock puffed away with his train. What Wenlock said turned out to be true; diesels became more and more common on the railway. Soon, he was surrounded by diesel shunters instead of tank engines, and instead of tender engines, larger diesel engines came in to collect the trains. "Move out of the way, steamer," sneered a 0-6-0 diesel electric shunter. "S-sorry." "I don't have time to wait for dawdling steamers like you," scowled a large British Rail 18000. The steam engine felt more and more intimidated. One night, in his shed, the tank engine had an awful nightmare. "Where are we going?! Where are you taking me?!" "To the scrapyard, where you belong," a diesel cackled. "No! No! I can be useful! Please!" exclaimed 1436. "Too bad, little one. It's already been arranged," sneered the diesel as they stopped at the scrapyard. A crane unloaded the tank engine and put him on a siding. He sat there for days upon days, wondering if he'd be saved. But he wasn't. He sat cold and alone, eyes darting in all directions, wondering when and if he'd ever get out. "Help, please! I don't deserve this!" "Yes you do." 1436 stared at a man holding a torch, grinning evilly. "You've got no-one to help you now, outdated machine. We're going to use you for parts for proper engines like diesels." He held the torch closer to 1436, and closer, and still closer, to where it started to melt his bufferbeam. "No, no! Nooooooo!" 1436 gasped as his eyes popped open, looking to find he was still in his shed. "Bust my buffers... That was a bad dream... I have to get out of here... I have to, or my nightmare will become reality!" As the sun beamed its first beam of light onto the trees and buildings, 1436's driver and fireman whistled as they walked up to their engine's shed. "Come on Oliver, time to wake up!" his driver said. 1436 grunted. "I told you to stop calling me that..." "But it suits you so well," snickered the fireman, "Now come on, we have work to do." 1436 sighed as the fireman made his fire. "Sirs..." "What?" "Well... I'm not sure how to say this but... I think we should leave." The driver blinked. "What? Why?" "There's diesels populating the railways now, sirs... It's worrying me..." Characters * Edward * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ryan * Toad * Isabel * The Fat Controller * Daisy (mentioned) Locations * Arlesburgh Sheds * The Other Railway * The Mainland * Tidmouth Yard * Harwick (mentioned) * The Construction Yard'' (mentioned)'' Trivia * The short is based on the Railway Series stories Escape ''and ''Little Western, as well as the television series episode Escape. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Short